Overleg:De Libertaan
Ik wil mijn krant aansluiten aan De Libertaan Dat kan! Zet uw krant hieronder en alles wordt met u besproken, welke kolommen er moeten komen en hoeveel aandelen u krijgt. Snik snik Daar gaat mijn lievelingskrantje... en mijn mooie naam... :'( 13 dec 2007 17:33 (UTC) :Als je er niet meer aan werkt, vind ik dat je niet moet gaan jammeren. Alexandru hr. 13 dec 2007 20:06 (UTC) ::Ik jammer niet, ik treur een beetje :) 14 dec 2007 08:24 (UTC) Overleg Shit, hij doet het op alfabet :-| Alexandru hr. 13 dec 2007 20:08 (UTC) Adverteren Kun je bij deze krant net zoals toen bij de Vredesgazet adverteren? Ik zou namelijk graag een advertentie willen plaatsen. --Dmitri 14 dec 2007 15:22 (UTC) : Daar moet nog over worden onderhandeld. Ik zal je iets laten weten. -- 14 dec 2007 15:35 (UTC) :Momenteel kan het niet. Wel als er meerdere kolommen komen (sport, economie, politiek oid) Alexandru hr. 14 dec 2007 16:24 (UTC) Journalisten gezocht! Deze krant is van en voor het volk: iedereen mag artikelen schrijven. We zoeken journalisten! Binnenlands *Alexandru hr. (Algemeen) * (Algemeen) * (Algemeen, LASA) Als ik tijd heb, dus waarschijnlijk niet iedere dag. Buitenlands *Adlibita: Alexandru hr. *Lovia: Lokixx *Vreêland: *Ilenulando: *UWN: Actueel: Verkiezingen 2008 *Alexandru hr. * *.. Column * *Alexandru hr. (zodra ik inspiratie heb :P) Financieel * Lezersbrieven * Overige *(Verzin zelf een kopje, en help mee!) Systeem 't Ziet er wel keiwijs uit. Hoe je het doet, snap ik niet, ik heb es naar de BwP gekeken, en snap er geen barst van. Knap gedaan! 14 dec 2007 21:23 (UTC) :BwP?? Alexandru hr. 15 dec 2007 09:52 (UTC) ::Bewerkingspagina. -- 15 dec 2007 09:54 (UTC) :::O. Alexandru hr. 15 dec 2007 10:19 (UTC) ::::Thnx. Maar w8 maar. Als er te veel artikelen zijn kun je gaan scrollen :P. Je zult wel zien. Alexandru hr. 15 dec 2007 10:29 (UTC) :::::Ik vind het echt héél knap. Alweer een staaltje vakmanschap! 16 dec 2007 16:09 (UTC) ::::::Wauw... ik kan scrollen :p als je wil kun je wel iets doen met mijn sjabloontjes van Le Transporteur? Sjabloon:Le Transporteur/Artikel 1 en zo... ik wil alleen nie op gaan in de libertaan :-) en ik maak liever ook niet voor elk artikel een nieuwe pagina aan... maar verdere samenwerking is wel mogelijk :p 16 dec 2007 17:26 (UTC) :::::::Wat bedoel je met die sjablonen? Alexandru hr. 16 dec 2007 19:00 (UTC) ::::::::En btw, je zet me aan 't denken, dat met die nieuwe pagina's.. Alexandru hr. 16 dec 2007 19:05 (UTC) :::::::::Wat bedoel je? -- 16 dec 2007 19:06 (UTC) ::::::::::Misschien kan het, zonder nieuwe pagina's aan te maken, maar volgens mij kun je dat dan niet combineren met het formuliertje. Wann ga je btw een Column-artikel schrijven? Alexandru hr. 16 dec 2007 19:09 (UTC) :::::::::::Was er al wat mee bezig geweest, maar toen dacht ik eraan dat het niet te grof mocht zijn. Mr zal het over deze krant doen, oké? Over alle problemen die het met zich meebrengt en zo. -- 16 dec 2007 19:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lol. Je moet het zelf weten, dus.. Alexandru hr. 16 dec 2007 19:14 (UTC) Oplossing Ik wil de patstelling ivm DVg en Vg graag eens oplossen. Ik vind het zelf heel spijtig dat mijn o zo geliefde Vredesgazetje hier terechtgekomen is, en dan nog wel met mijn toestemming. Daarom zou ik Maarten graag uitkopen. Alexandru heeft geen nadeel in deze zaak, Maarten behoud zijn positie en aandelen hierin, en ik heb aandelen kwijt, maar mijn DVg terug. Ik bied je (Maarten) 5% van mijn waardevolle QH-aandelen aan, een genereus bod, me dunkt. Wat zeg je? 16 dec 2007 18:11 (UTC) : Hoe kan jij hier aandelen in kwijt raken als je er geen hebt? -- 16 dec 2007 18:54 (UTC) :: Idd :S Alexandru hr. 16 dec 2007 19:01 (UTC) :::Ik bedoel gwn aandelen van de QH. Wat vind je ervan? 17 dec 2007 12:13 (UTC) Om de naam Vredesgazet te mogen gebruiken? Ik zal eens horen wat Al er van zegt. -- 17 dec 2007 12:34 (UTC) :Om eigenlijk alles van DVg terug te kopen, naam, archief, cat... 17 dec 2007 12:38 (UTC) ::Dan ben ik mijn aandelen hierin wel kwijt. -- 17 dec 2007 12:39 (UTC) :::Maar dat bedoel ik juist: jij komt met Al overeen die te behouden, ik krijg mn leven/krant terug en ik vergoed jou. 17 dec 2007 12:43 (UTC) ::::Ik denk dat dit niet gaat lukken, maar ik hoop van wel (ik wordt er namelijk véél beter van) -- 17 dec 2007 12:50 (UTC) :::::(Ik ook!) 17 dec 2007 12:50 (UTC) ::::::Het klopt voor geen meter! De Gazeta en De Vredesgazet werden samen in één krant gestopt (G + DVg = D L). Jij probeert nu DVg (Maartens aandelen, 50% van DL's aandelen) terug te kopen, van Maarten. Oftewel, je probeert zijn aandelen terug te kopen. Je haalt dus letterlijk DVg uit De Libertaan (D L - DVg = Gazeta?). Maarten mag DVg, dus zijn aandelen van de Libertaan, best verkopen, maar dan wordt de Libertaan wel 100% van mij. Alexandru hr. 17 dec 2007 13:59 (UTC) OK, weet je wat. Neem alles van DVg maar. Als je belooft om Wikistad niet zo serieus te maken (net zoals ik DVg nu dus vrijgeef :P). Dus al dat gedoe met Santos IIC, wil ik niet meer zien bijv. Dus schenk ik je de DVg om het allemaal minder gecompliceerd te maken (een nieuw begin van Wikistad dan maar) Alexandru hr. 17 dec 2007 14:40 (UTC) :Dankjewel, ik ben je eeuwig dankbaar. Thnx :) Ik zal je niet ongoochelen. 17 dec 2007 15:56 (UTC) :: Die 5%, daar kan ik naar fluiten zeker? -- 17 dec 2007 17:35 (UTC) :::Wel, euhja. Maar je mag Q-TV dan wel volledig hebben, zonder verplichte verwijzingen naar de QH 17 dec 2007 17:52 (UTC) :::: Oké, en denk jij nog eens aan de overige logo's? Dan heb ik morgen iets te doen... -- 17 dec 2007 17:54 (UTC) :::::I'll do my very best. 17 dec 2007 17:59 (UTC) :::::: Kijk ook eens op docs... -- 17 dec 2007 18:01 (UTC)